Le temps d'une chanson
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia est une star de la chanson. Un soir, elle disparait mystérieusement, laissant pour seule piste une voiture emboutie et un peu de sang. Tout laisse penser a un enlèvement. 2 ans plus tard, la jeune star réapparaît, en compagnie de deux mystérieux jeunes hommes. Elle n'explique rien et ne s'approche pas de sa famille. En fait, elle ne les reconnaît même pas...
1. Prologue

Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction, une School Fic. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, c'est une fiction dans la vie réelle où les personnages n'ont aucuns pouvoirs.

C'est venu tout seul, deja 2 chapitres d'écrit.

Je rapelle que je poster lus vite quand j'ai des Reviews !

Cette fois encore avait été une réussite totale. 101 personnes sur une salle de 100 était un record ! La jeune femme était de plus en plus célèbre et populaire, que ce soit auprès du jeune public que du mature.

Une porte s'ouvrit à l'arrière de la salle de concert. Une silhouette blonde en sortis et se dirigea vers une jolie décapotable bleue marine. Elle tenait son téléphone d'une main, plaqué contre son oreille.

\- Oui. C'était géant ! Quelques chose d'extraordinaire...

Un silence suivi ses paroles joyeuses.

\- Hum...oui, je serais là demain. Je te l'ai promis Lux' ! Je ne raterais l'anniversaire de ta copine pour rien au monde !

Elle ricana et reprit d'une voix plus forte.

\- Mais arrête de hurler, je le promet ! Je sais que c'est sérieux entre elle et toi. Et si elle doit un jour devenir ma belle soeur, je compte être au mieux avec elle !

Elle soupira.

\- Je sais Lux'...moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup. Mirajane est une personne géniale ! Bon, je te laisse je dois rentrer maintenant.

Nouveau soupire

\- Non je ne suis pas encore à la maison, sinon j'aurais répondu au fixe ! Oui, je sais qu'il est tard...mais tout va bien. Non, il ne s'inquiètera pas ! Il est chez Gajeel pour la soirée.

Elle fini par sourire et lança une dernière phrase.

\- Oui. Moi aussi je t'aime. A demain Luxus !

Elle raccrocha et soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Il est long à la détente ! Enfin...

D'une main elle sortie ses clés, et de l'autre tenait son sac. Elle déverrouilla sa voiture et y monta tranquillement. Elle démarra et commença sa manœuvre pour sortir du petit parking réservé aux artistes de la célèbre salle des concerts. Trop occupée par sa manœuvre, tournée sur la gauche en regardant vers l'arrière, la jeune femme ne vit pas arriver une camionnette noire à sa droite.

Elle fini par se retourner en entendant des bruits de pneus, mais n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Sans même un cri, elle regarda la voiture foncer vers elle a toute allure et l'emboutir par l'arrière. Le choc fut brutal et elle perdit connaissance.

Alors ? C'est comment ? Je poste la suite ?

J'attend vos impressions avec impatience !


	2. La Disparition

Coucou la compagnie !

Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que sa fiction est suivie ! En espérant que ça sera encore le cas !

Voici donc notre premier chapitre, et donc la mise en place de l'intrigue et la présentation de chaque personnages !

Mes couples sont logiques mais les liens familiaux un peu moins. Si vous avez des questions par rapport à ça, posez les moi par Reviews ou même par message, et j'y répondrai de suite !

Bon, j'arrête enfin mon monologue pour vous laisser découvrir ma fiction !

Bonne lecture !

Un groupe de jeunes adultes se trouvait dans la pièce carrée de la maison joliment meublée. Ce groupe était composé de 4 hommes et de 5 femmes. Tous avait. Des têtes déprimées et lassées. Malheureux.

\- Ça va faire 2 ans..., lança une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et blancs.

Un grand blond secoua la tête.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête Mira. Nous sommes réunis pour ton anniversaire.

Une jeune fille identique à la première essaya de faire bonne figure et sautilla joyeusement dans tout les sens en s'arrêtant devant la première.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Mira-nee !

La dénommée Mira prit le paquet que la jeune femme lui tendait et l'ouvrit. Un petit coffret se trouvait en son centre. A l'intérieur du précieux écrin se trouvait un magnifique collier en or, avec un pendentif rubis en forme de coeur. Mira prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Merci Lissana ! Il est magnifique !

Les deux soeurs s'étreignirent un instant, puis les paquets suivirent dans l'élan. Des robes, des bijoux précieux et des livres.

La petite troupe s'installa a table, un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Ils entamèrent le gâteau mais manquaient d'appétit. Ils enchangèrent quelques banalités, puis allumèrent la télé pour mettre la chaîne musicale. Hélas, elle s'était éteinte la veille sur le canal des informations, et reprit donc son cours originel.

"Cela fait exactement deux ans que la grande chanteuse Lucy Heartfilia a disparu sans laisser de trace. A ce moment là, nous avons juste retrouver sa voiture qui..."

Le blond coupa la télé en serrant les dents.

Un grand blanc s'installa dans la pièce à vivre de la maison et personne n'osa briser ce silence pesant.

\- Des nouvelles ?, osa une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

Un brun aux yeux bleus océans secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

\- Pas depuis deux ans, répondit le blond à sa place.

Le jeune homme se remémora cette soirée fatidique...

**Flash Back**

Il raccrocha le téléphone en souriant et entra dans sa chambre.

\- La star viendra, elle me l'a promis !, dit-il fièrement à sa copine.

La jeune blanche releva la tête en souriant.

\- J'espère que tu ne l'a pas forcée Lux' ! Elle est très occupée tu sais...ce serai normal qu'elle ne puisse pas venir !

Le blonde sourit gentiment.

\- Lucy est ma soeur jumelle et tu est ma copine. C'est tout à fait normal qu'elle vienne fêter ton anniversaire avec nous !

La blanche sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Si tu le dit Luxus. Qui y aura t-il a mon anniversaire donc ?

Luxus sourit une nouvelle fois, espérant faire plaisir à sa copine.

\- Ton frère et sa copine, et Lissana..., Jubia et Grey, Jellal et sa copine, si elle peut venir. Lucy, et Natsu si elle l'amène. Et bien sur, toi et moi.

Ils sourirent et partirent se coucher tranquillement.

Le lendemain, Luxus était furieux. La fête avait commencée depuis déjà une heure et sa soeur jumelle n'était toujours pas là !

\- Calme toi Luxus, dit son grand frère, elle va arriver. C'est normal si elle a un peu de retard.

Le grand blond grogna quelques mots désordonnés et incompréhensibles, puis releva la tête.

\- Cela reste de l'irrespect ! Je l'ai invitée, elle se doit d'arriver à l'heure, star de la chanson ou non !

Une jeune femme bleue s'approcha de ses deux frères, son copain a ses côtés.

\- Lucy est encore en retard ?

Le blond hocha la tête en boudant.

\- T'es trop mignon quand tu boude Luxus !, déclara t-elle.

Le blond en question rougis et grommela de nouveau.

\- Je suis pas un jouet ! C'est pas parce que je suis ton petit frère que tu doit me traiter ainsi !

Le jeune homme a côté de la bleue soupira.

\- Jubia...laisse donc ton frère tranquille. Il est susceptible !

Le blond grogna

\- Ta geule Grey ! C'est pas parce que tu sort avec ma soeur et que t'es le meilleur ami de ma jumelle que je me ferais pas un plaisir de te défoncer !

Jubia s'interposa.

\- Justement, si !

Elle prit la main de son copain et sortis de la maison.

\- On va aller la chercher. Elle est probablement encore à son studio. Si elle arrive pendant notre absence, téléphonez nous !

Le plus âgé de la fratrie hocha la tête en ramenant son frère a l'intérieur.

Luxus grogna et s'installa sur le canapé avec sa copine. Il s'endormit bien vite.

**Fin du Flash Back**

La jeune fille bleue soupira de nouveau, les larme aux yeux.

\- Elle doit bien être quelques part...

Le moment où elle était entrée dans l'appartement de sa soeur la hantait...

**Flash Back**

Le couple s'arrêta devant le studio luxueux de la jolie blonde. Jubia descendit de la voiture de son copain et se pencha vers lui.

\- Attend ici, je vais la chercher.

Et elle monta vers l'appartement de sa jeune soeur. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle actionna la poignée qui bougea dans tout les sens, signifiant clairement qu'elle était cassée.

\- Ok...

La bleue souffla et pénétra dans l'appartement. Toujours aussi beau et ordonné, cependant quelques chose manquait. Lucy n'y était pas.

Elle redescendit et senti le stress gonfler en elle. Elle entra dans la voiture a toute allure.

\- Que se passe t-il ?, demanda Grey en percevant l'etat dans lequel se trouvait sa copine.

\- L'appartement est vide et la poignée a été cassée. Quelqu'un est entré par effraction.

Elle grogna d'agacement.

\- Elle a passer la soirée à la salle de concert. Vas y, je téléphone à Jellal.

Elle sorti son mobile et tapa a toute vitesse le numéro de son frère aîné.

La sonnerie retenti, puis une voix calme décrocha.

*Conversation téléphonique*

\- Oui ?

\- Jellal ? C'est Jubia. On revient de l'appartement de Lucy...

\- Et ?

\- La porte à été fracturée et l'appartement est vide. On se rend à la salle de concert où elle a passé la soirée. Essais d'appeler Natsu, je vais essayer de la joindre.

*Fin de la Conversation téléphonique*

La voiture accéléra vers la célèbre petite salle de spectacle. Jubia était dans un état de stress pas croyable. Elle connaissait la popularité de sa jeune soeur...le brun tourna la tête vers elle et soupira, tentant de masquer sa peur.

\- Calme toi Ju'. C'est surement rien !

La bleue grogna.

\- Et je lui ferais payer la peur pas possible qu'elle m'a foutue !

**Fin du Flash Back**

Son frère hocha la tête en, nettement moins calme depuis la disparition de sa petite soeur.

\- Elle a peut être voulu changer d'air...

Ils avaient tous faut cette supposition au mois dix fois chacun. Mais a chaque fois, plusieurs arguments tombaient : "Elle ne nous aurait pas laisser tomber comme ça !", "Elle aurait prévenu !", "Elle aurait surement emmené Natsu !", ...

Le blond ricana, l'air mauvais.

\- Mais ouais, c'est ça !

Grey observa cette famille détruite par la disparition de l'une des leurs...la disparition de sa meilleur amie lui avait brisé le coeur, et également celui de la jolie bleue. Il connaissait Lucy depuis plus de 15 ans...et il était là quant la voiture avait été retrouvée.

**Flash Back**

La voiture avait accéléré et bientôt, elle s'arrêta devant la salle de spectacle, fermée le dimanche.

\- Va voir derrière, je fais le tour, annonce t-il a sa copine.

Elle hocha la tête et obéit. Grey commença le tour, mais la voix de Jubia retentit, pleine d'angoisse.

\- GREY !

Il se précipita vers le parking et se figea. La voiture de son amie était en plein milieu du parking, emboutie a l'arrière du côté passager, et pleine de sang.

...

Apres ce mauvais moment, ils avaient tout fait. Appelé la police, lancé des recherches...mais le pire avait été de prévenir le reste de la famille, qui attendait bien tranquillement à la maison.

**Fin Flash Back**

Il prit sa copine dans ses bras.

\- On l'a retrouvera je te le jure. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Tu connais ta soeur non ?! C'est une dure à cuire !

La bleue sourit et embrassa son copain.

Rapidement le calme revint dans la pièce et la situation redevint a peu près normale.

Un peu plus loin, au même moment...

Une silhouette blonde se leva et sorti de son lit en chaussant ses pantoufles noires. Elle enfila une robe de chambre blanche, prêtée par l'hôtel dans lequel elle s'était arrêtée, puis commanda à déjeuner. Rapidement, deux jeunes hommes vinrent la rejoindre.

Le premier était blond aux yeux bleus et souriait cyniquement. Le second était bien plus calme. Il était brun aux yeux marrons-rouges.

\- Alors mon petit panda, bien dormi ?, lança le blond avec cynisme.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, faussement énervée.

\- Comme tout les jours le prédateur !

\- Rien qui revient ?

\- Non. Je pense que je l'ai définitivement perdue. Mais c'est pas grave, vous êtes là pour me rappeler ce qui me manque non ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête en souriant.

Quant à la blonde, elle mit un peu d'ordre dans le fouillis de son esprit...

Je suis Lucy Heartfilia, star de la chanson. Je suis orpheline et j'avais un frère aîné, décédé 3 ans avant mon accident. Il y a deux ans j'ai eu un accident de voiture qui me coûta 6 mois de ma vie , et ma mémoire. A mon réveil, je rencontrais Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Chenay, respectivement mon copain et mon meilleur ami. Ils m'aidèrent a me sortir de ce bazar en me rappelant des événements clés dans ma vie. 1 ans après mon réveil, je pouvais à nouveau tenir debout sans béquilles. Je décidais alors de reprendre ma carrière de chanteuse, en trio, avec mes deux amis. Je m'entraîne depuis 6 mois pour récupérer mon talent vocal. C'est fait, et je retourne dans la ville où j'ai grandis pour prouver au monde, que contrairement à ce qu'ils croient, je suis toujours vivante et prête à reprendre ma vie...

Pourtant, toute cette histoire sonne faux...

Alors ? C'était comment ? Clair et sympa ?

Si vous avez des questions, et même si vous n'en avez pas, - Review !

Vous voulez la suite ? Elle est écrite et n'attend que vos avis ?

A + !


	3. Retour aux Sources

La télé était allumée mais toutes les personnes présentent étaient endormies. La chaîne diffusait des musiques simples, classiques ou jazz. Cela n'aidait pas vraiment a se réveiller !  
Un jeune homme bleu ouvrit un œil.  
\- Putain il est quelle heure ?!  
Il saisi son téléphone et y lança un regard rapide. Le voyant indiquait 4h du matin. Il soupira et le reposa a sa place. Depuis la disparition de sa petite sœur, il dormait très mal a chaque fois que la date fatidique se rapprochait. Cela faisait 2 ans...2 ans que sa petite chérie avait disparue, une nuit banale pourtant...

**Flash Back**  
Lorsque qu'on lui avait annoncer la porte fracturée, il avait commencer a stresser mais tentait de le dissimuler. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter la petite famille...plus précisément le jumeau de la jeune fille, qui risquait de très mal le prendre. Il s'isola dans la chambre de son frère.  
Il chercha donc son mobile et téléphona au copain de sa jeune sœur. Après quelques sonneries, une voix fatiguée répondit.

*Conversation Téléphonique*  
\- Hum ? C'est qui ?  
\- Natsu, c'est Jellal.  
\- Ah...ok. Et ?  
\- Y'a peut être un souci.  
\- Peut être ? C'est a dire ? Et c'est quoi ce "souci" ?  
\- Lucy n'est pas venue. Jubia est partie la chercher mais la porte de son studio a été fracturée et elle est introuvable.  
\- Que...quoi ?!  
\- C'est peut être rien. Grey et Jubia sont partis la chercher à la salle de spectacle d'hier soir. Tu l'a vue rentrer ?  
\- N...non. Non, j'ai passer la soirée chez Gajeel. On avait un peu trop bu, donc j'y ai passer la nuit aussi.  
\- Ok...  
\- Je vais essayer de voir chez moi...appelle dès que t'a des nouvelles.  
*Fin de la Conversation téléphonique*

Jellal sortis de la chambre et dut intercepté à la sortie par Mirajane. La jeune femme avait les yeux pleins de larmes et une expression terrorisée.  
\- C'est vrai ? Lucy a...disparue ?, lança t-elle de une voix faible.  
Jellal baissa la tête.  
\- Jubia et Grey ne l'ont pas trouvée. J'attend de leurs nouvelles. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire...  
\- Les autres ont le droit de savoir. Même si ce n'est rien du tout.  
Jellal hocha la tête.  
\- Oui. Tu dois avoir raison.  
Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers les autres. Jellal ferma la porte derrière lui, et le bruit fit lever la tête a Luxus.  
\- Bon. Pourquoi elle est en retard cette grosse maligne ?! Elle...  
Il sursauta en apercevant le regard torturé de sa copine.  
\- Mira ? Est ce que ça va ? Que se passe t-il ?  
Jellal ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et regarda son frère dans les yeux...et son téléphone sonna. Il le sortis et reconnu le numéro de Jubia.  
\- Mira. Je te laisse leur expliquer. C'est Jubia !  
La jeune femme blanche hocha la tête et le grand bleu s'isola de nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jellal ressorti de la chambre, le visage figé en une expression de douleur. Il entra dans le salon et tous se levèrent et automatiquement. Chacun semblait en proie à une certaine terreur. Luxus se releva dès que son frère pénétra dans la salle. Une jeune femme rousse sauta sur son petit ami.  
\- Alors ?  
Luxus serra les dents. Jellal avait l'air atterré.  
\- Jellal. Lucy va bien ?!  
Jellal serra les dents et secoua la tête.  
\- Sa voiture a été retrouvée au milieu du parking de la salle de spectacle. Elle a été emboutie et du sang a été retrouvé dedans. D'après les analyses, c'est bien le sien...  
Luxus shoota dans la table basse et sorti de la maison en grognant.  
**Fin du Flash Back**

Jellal secoua la tête et se leva définitivement. Il embrassa furtivement sa copine, s'habilla et sorti. Il avait besoin de bouger, de sortir. De prendre l'air.

Au même moment, 300km plus loin...

Lucy sorti de l'hôtel et repris sa voiture décapotable. Elle attendit que ses deux amis aient récupéré leurs voitures pour partir. Elle les évitait tant bien que mal, les deux hommes étant très grognons a cette heure de la...matinée.  
Sur le chemin, quelques heures plus tard, elle téléphona à son producteur (par kit main libre !).  
\- Oui ? Mr Snow ?...Oui, c'est Lucy Heartfilia...Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir téléphoner plus tôt. Apres l'accident de voiture, j'ai été inconsciente un certain temps.  
Elle grimaça  
\- Oui Mr, vraiment désolée de vous avoir inquiéter durant 2 ans. J'aimerais me produire demain soir sur scène...Oui Mr. Demain soir. Vraiment ?...merci beaucoup ! Je ferais un solo pour mon retour, mais ensuite je commencerais un trio.  
Elle sourit.  
\- Merci Mr. A demain soir !  
Elle raccrocha.  
\- Bon, dit elle pour elle même, je n'ai plus qu'à remettre le public dans ma poche !  
Le trajet fut sans interruption.  
Elle arriva très vite a Magnolia. Sa première action fut de se rendre chez l'immobilier le plus proche. Après une petite heure a tenter de se décider, elle acheta la maison la plus chère de la ville pour laquelle elle avait eu le coup de cœur le plus total : une villa au bord de la mer, très spacieuse et classe. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que c'était elle même qui l'avait faite construire. Ayant disparue, la maison était a vendre depuis 2 ans, trop chère pour n'importe lequel de ses potentiels acquéreurs.  
Elle s'y rendu directement, l'ayant achetée sans même la visiter. Elle y donna rendez vous aux deux garçons qui l'accompagnait. Quand ceux ci arrivèrent, étrangement, ils grimacèrent.  
\- Bah quoi, elle vous plait pas cette villa ?, lança Lucy, plus que surprise. Depuis leur arrivée, les deux garçons se comportaient...bizarrement.  
Le blond grinça des dents. Ce fut le brun qui répondit.  
\- Si, elle est magnifique Lulu ! Comme sa propriétaire.  
La jeune femme rigola légèrement, tout de même interloquée par leur comportement inhabituel.  
\- Bon. Je vous laisse aller faire les courses bande d'incapable ! Moi je vais défaire mes valises.  
Et pour une fois, les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent sans ronchonner.  
\- Étrange..., songea cette dernière.  
Elle haussa les épaules, ravie de revenir dans cette ville. Même si elle  
N'en avait aucun souvenir...ni de son enfance, ni de son adolescence, ni même de sa "famille".  
Elle avait un frère, mais ce denier s'était tué dans un accident de voiture quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Devenue orpheline, et maintenant amnésique, elle ne pouvait de rattacher qu'aux deux hommes avec lesquels elle vivait depuis son réveil du coma de 6 mois. Mais son passé restait flou, et le comportement des deux hommes devenait de plus en plus étrange. Surtout depuis son choix de revenir a Magnolia. Ils avaient péter un câble, même le paisible Rogue, puis l'avait accepté, lui faisant promettre de ne pas de séparer d'eux une seule seconde. Prenant cela comme une protection fraternelle, notre jolie blonde avait accepté.  
Durant leur absence, elle décida de fouiller un peu leurs valises. Ce qu'elle trouva l'étonna très peu... Des prospectus d'elle, de ses spectacles, un passage du journal du annonçais son accident, et un qui décrivait en détail l'accident de son frère jumeau, Luxus Heartfilia...l'accident de voiture et le coma de 2 mois. Il n'y avait pas la fin, mais Lucy la connaissait. Au bout de 2 mois, ses blessures eurent raison de lui.  
Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas a être triste. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de cette personne.  
Lucy souffla  
\- Rien de suspect...  
Elle rangea les deux valises, ainsi que les prospectus de des spectacles. Elle savait les deux hommes très fans d'elle. Ce n'était donc rien d'étonnant.  
Elle fini de ranger ses valises et observa des tenues de scène. Elle opta pour une tenue noire et rouge, composée d'un short noir, d'un bustier noir et rouge, de bottes noires et de collants rouges. Elle ajouta a la tenue des boucles d'oreilles noires, un collier noir a ras du cou et sa bague...elle ne savait plus d'où elle la tenait. C'était un anneau en or jaune, sertie d'un diamant en forme de cœur. Sting et Rogue, pires que des parents poules, la surveillait H24 ! Ils veillaient a ce que certaines choses n'arrive pas. Mais Lucy sentait que quelques chose clochait. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait dissimuler quelques objets venant de son passé...mais les plus importants étaient le mieux dissimulés. Il y avait cette bague de diamant, qui, quelques part, lui rappelait des choses...et une chaîne d'argent, avec un pendentif de saphir, représentant la moitié d'un cœur.  
Quand Lucy avait demander a Rogue si elle avait eu un copain avant Sting, qui n'était par du genre a lui offrir ça, le brun l'avait harcelé de question pour savoir pourquoi elle demandait cela. Elle avait vite compris que, oui, on lui cachais quelques chose !  
Lucy mit la chaîne sans propriétaire et la bague. Elle se sentait mieux avec.  
Elle mit le tout dans un sac en bandoulière et rejoignit les garçons, rentrés depuis peu. Elle déclara :  
\- Bon, on peut y aller !

Un chapitre qui a mit du temps à sortir...j'en suis désolée. Mais bon, voici la suite !

Envoyez des Reviews, ou le prochain restera pour moi :P


	4. Je t'ai apperçue

Desolee pour le retard ! Entre maladie, controles et préparation d'un voyage, je suis très occupée !

Mais voici la suite !

Merci pour toutes vos précieuses Reviews (rappel : plus j'en ai, plus je suis motivée !)

Lucy et ses deux compagnons arrivèrent à la salle de spectacle. Les deux hommes entrèrent par devant, Et la jeune femme par l'entrée des artistes.

Elle longea quelques loges, marquées respectivement par les prénoms de leur propriétaire. Étrangement cela lui rappelait quelques chose. Mais impossible de dire quoi !

Elle s'arrêta soudain devant une loge à la porte noire. Un écriteau était posé dessus, annonçant le nom de l'artiste et a quelle heure il passait ce soir. Elle lut rapidement le tout, et remarqua qu'il passait un peu avant elle. En tant que star internationale qui revient du royaume des morts, son producteur avait tenu à la garder pour la fin, tel une surprise.

Puis la jeune blonde repartit vers sa loge, marquée d'un écriteau.

\- Natsu Dragneer..., murmura t-elle. Cela me dit quelques chose...

Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur la pancarte...il y avait son nom et son prénom, mais pas d'horaires. Uniquement les deux lignes que formaient son nom et son prénom complets. Elle entra et y patienta.

Pendant ce temps, les deux compères discutaient de notre jolie blonde.

\- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de revenir. Et si elle se rappelle de quelques chose ?

Le blond secoua la tête.

\- Il y a pire que si elle se rappelle...ce soir Dragneer passe. Et si elle le croisait ? Ou pire...et si sa satanée fratrie se pointait !

Rogue soupira lascivement et se trouva une place sur les fauteuils de l'entrée.

\- Nous devons juste faire en sorte qu'ils ne la voit pas. Elle ne se souvient pas d'eux donc ça ne sera pas un problème. Au pire quelques passages reviendront mais elle pensera à son imagination...évitons tout de même qu'elle aperçoive Luxus. Il est censé être mort, nous ne lui avons donné que la première partie du journal. Elle ne se souvient pas qu'il s'en est sortis...lui...

Sting gronda et asséna un violent coup dans le mur de l'entrée, dont le son fut couvert par la musique terriblement forte.

Il fini par se reprendre et secouer la tête

\- Ils vont entendre parler de son retour mais ne seront pas là ce soir. Ils évitent cet endroit depuis son..."décès". Alors que Dragneel est ici. Occupons le...le temps qu'elle passe. Puis nous rentrerons tout les trois et il ne saura rien...ou ce sera trop tard pour qu'il la recherche.

Le beau blond sourit sadiquement.

\- Pour la suite, nous n'auront qu'à lui dire ce soir, en rentrant, que son retour est si important que certaines personnes vont tenter de devenir ses...amis. Voir de mentir en se faisant passer pour des membres de sa famille avant cet accident. Ce sera vrai mais elle ne le saura pas. Elle nous fait absolument confiance. Mais tenons Luxus loin d'elle. Elle se souvient de lui. Du moins avant cet accident.

Le brun hocha la tête, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

\- Tu est terriblement diabolique Sting...c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Le blond explosa de rire, pour une fois amusé.

\- Arrête de dire des âneries et aide moi à surveiller la scène. Natsu DOIT partir après sa représentation.

Son complice acquiesça et nos deux compères surveillèrent la petite scène où passerais bientôt la jolie blonde.

Dans sa loge, la jolie blonde se changea et enfila la bague et le collier qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. En revenant ici, sur cette scène, elle ressentait ce besoin. Le besoin d'avoir auprès d'elle ceux qu'elle aimait...mais étrangement, elle ne souhaitait pas voir Sting et Rogue. Elle souhaitait voir...aucune idée. Elle ne se rappelait pas. Plus maintenant. Remarquant qu'il serait bientôt l'heure pour elle de faire son grand retour, elle enfila une légère cape de soie rouge, afin de garder son identité secrète jusqu'au dernier moment. Sur les affiches de la soirée, il y avait un énorme point d'interrogation. Ils voulaient leur réserver la surprise.

La jeune fille sortit de sa loge et avança lentement dans les couloirs glacés de la salle de spectacle.

Elle entendait quelqu'un chanter, sans savoir d'où venait ce son, et encore moins de qui il provenait. Elle progressa tranquillement dans les coulisses, reprenant confiance. Elle jeta un œil derrière le rideau et se figea. Un jeune homme aux étranges cheveux roses finissait sa chanson. Il était vêtu comme un vrai bad boy, mais semblait s'ennuyer. Pourtant sa voix était la plus belle qu'elle n'ai jamais entendu. Elle recula et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils qui ornaient les coulisses et profita de la fin de la chanson de ce dieu, les yeux fermés. Enfin, les applaudissements retentirent et le grand rideau rouge s'écartant, elle vit le fruit de ses pensées. Il était encore plus beau de face. De courts cheveux roses en bataille, un corps musclé à souhait et des traits fins. Mais ce qui marqua le plus la jeune femme, ce fut ses yeux. De grands yeux onyx, à la lueur malheureuse et déprimée. Son coeur se serra et la jeune blonde se demanda alors pourquoi il semblait si mélancolique...un air presque tragique.

Sa contemplation prit fin quand le jeune homme prit la parole.

\- Je pense que c'est à toi.

La jeune fille se remua et se leva, hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Probablement...

Elle franchit alors le grand rideau et les applaudissements retentirent.

Quant au jeune homme, il était perdu. En effet, il venait tout les soirs, à la demande du public et de son manager. Pourtant il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : mettre fin à sa carrière de chanteur et s'isoler dans un coin.

Mais cette apparition...Natsu ressentit quelques chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps...trop longtemps. Elle l'attirait de manière improbable.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et se dirigea a grand pas vers sa loge. Au moment d'y entrer, son regard gravita malgré lui sur la porte voisine...l'écriteau annonçant "Lucy Heartfilia" y était toujours fixé, mais la porte était fermée. Comme tout les jours depuis sa disparition. Son coeur se serra et il entra dans sa loge. Il prit place sur sa chaise et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Depuis le temps qu'il était là, il n'avait jamais vu cette étrange jeune femme, dissimulée sous sa cape rouge sang. Il l'avait probablement croisée, étant donné qu'elle lui disait plus que quelque chose !

Il ferma a clé la porte de sa loge et réfléchi (Oui oui. Natsu réfléchi !)

Sur scène, la jeune blonde avait commencé à chanter. Elle balançait ses hanches au rythme de la musique et se sentait vivante, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le public la fixait, les larmes aux yeux pour la plupart...cette voix était tout simplement magique ! Et unique...

Lucy remarqua un jeune homme roux qui la fixait étrangement.

A la fin de sa chanson, elle laissa sa cape tomber au sol. Des cris de surprise et de joie retentirent sans la pièce. Ils l'avaient reconnues. Lucy Heartfilia, la jeune prodige qui avait disparue depuis plus de 2 ans.

Elle descendit de la scène et la foule se rabattu sur elle. Elle répondit aux questions sans trop en révéler, et fut rapidement rejointe par Sting et Rogue. Ils l'aidèrent a s'extirper de ce bain de foule et se dirigèrent tout les trois vers la sortie. Soudain une jeune homme plutôt canon leur barra la route. Lucy le reconnu de suite. C'était le jeune homme de tout a l'heure !

Stong le dévisagea hargneusement.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Dégage !

Il le sortit de son chemin et continua sa progression avec son ami et...la jeune fille, les yeux rivés dans ceux du jeune homme. Il la dévisageait comme une miraculée, les yeux brillants et pleins d'amour. La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant ce soir mais ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement.

Ils sortirent tout les trois et rejoignirent leurs voitures respectives. Ils partirent.

Quant au jeune homme, il ne comprenait pas. Elle ne l'avait même pas approché.

Il soupira et retourna dans la salle. Il prit le chemin des coulisses et s'arrêta devant une loge qui portait l'écriteau "Natsu Dragneer".

Et...il frappa trois coups. Un grognement lui répondit.

\- Natsu. C'est Loki. Je peux entrer ?

Un nouveau grognement retentit. Le roux prit cela comme une autorisation et pénétra dans la loge. Il remarqua son "ami" assis sur une chaise, visiblement songeur.

Le rose releva la tête. Il n'appréciait guère ce bellâtre qui, avant la disparition de sa Lucy, ne cessait de la courtiser malgré ses avertissements, et ceux de sa belle.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

Le roux soupira.

\- Je suppose que tu n'est pas au courant...bien. Accroche toi bien. Tu savais que...la loge à côté de la tienne est de nouveau occupée ?

Le rose se releva en grondant.

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de la donner à quelqu'un d'autre ! Cette loge est déjà prise !

Il ne tenait pas en place. La loge de son unique amour avait donc été offerte à un nouvel artiste ? Les responsables de la salle la considérait donc comme définitivement morte ?

Le roux secoua gentiment la tête.

\- Non Natsu. Ils ne l'ont pas offerte à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu a vu la nouvelle venue ?

\- Ouais. Elle portait une cape. Je suis partis après. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle a enlevé sa cape après son show de ce soir. Et tu sais quoi ?

Le rose soupira, lassé par ces petits devinettes.

\- Accouche.

\- Lucy Heartfilia est de retour.

Alors ? Aussi cool que les autres ?

Désolée pour l'orthographe, je suis plus douée en imagination qu'en conjugaison et autres sujets ennuyants...

J'ai été méchante avec le coup de Loki...mais j'espère que vous avez cru que c'était Natsu jusqu'au bout !

Bon. Des Reviews pour avoir la suite !

~~ Dans le cadre d'un voyage scolaire, je part en Espagne ! Donc pas de temps, pour écrire ou poster le prochain chapitre, qui est à peine entamé pour le moment...occupez vous avec celui là et je vous prépare la suite dès que possible !


	5. Une nouvelle surprenante

et voici la suite ! Apres...tres longtemps...^^'

Cette fiction ne sera composée que de 6 ou 7 chapitres

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia est de retour...cette phrase ne cessait de tourner en rond dans l'esprit du beau chanteur. Elle était de retour. Lucy est revenue. C'était elle, la fille encapuchonnée. Et elle l'a ignoré. Snobé.

Il secoua la tête et fixa le roux.

\- Comment elle avait l'air ?! Je l'ai croisée et elle m'a ignoré !

Le roux soupira et haussa les épaules

\- Normale...ah, attend ! Si, tu a raison ! Elle avait l'air de s'interroger. Et il y avait deux mecs plutôt mignons qui la poussait vers l'extérieur. Elle ne semblait pas résister. Peut être qu'elle travaille avec eux...ou un truc du genre...Natsu ?

Loki fixa stupidement la chaise vide en face de lui...la porte se referma, le tirant de sa contemplation. Natsu avait filé dehors, espérant la retrouver. Mais ils étaient déjà partis.

Il s'arrêta sur le parking et hurla de rage. Une fois de plus, elle lui échappait.

Un jeune homme traversa la rue en courant, manquant de se faire renverser. Il évita la voiture de justesse...enfin, la voiture l'esquiva, et il continua jusqu'à un bel immeuble. Il tapa le code, escalada les escaliers quatre a quatre, et s'arrêta devant une porte en métal grise. Il sonna à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il ignorait l'heure tardive.

A la quatrième sonnerie, un jeune homme au visage fatigué ouvrit la porte.

\- Léon ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici a 2 heures du matin ?

Il s'écarta afin de laisser entrer son visiteur de nuit, ce dernier s'arrêta dans le salon.

\- C'est qui ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et répondit à la voix féminine

\- C'est Léon.

\- Léon ?

Une jeune fille a l'étonnante chevelure bleue entra à son tour dans le salon, vêtue uniquement d'une chemise de nuit.

\- Je sais que vous vous demandez pourquoi je viens à cette heure. Mais je dois vous parler. C'est urgent !

Le brun soupira

\- C'est encore Natsu qu'a pété un câble ? On est pas responsables de lui.

Léon secoua la tête

\- Non. J'étais en effet à la salle de concert. Mais ce que j'ai vu est plus important que Natsu, Grey.

Le brun haussa un sourcil

\- Ah oui ? Et...

\- Lucy était a la salle de concert.

La jeune fille bleue ouvrit de grands yeux et porta un main à sa bouche tandis que son compagnon resta figé.

\- C-comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas Jubia. Je sais juste qu'elle est arrivée dissimulée sous une capuche, et qu'à la fin de sa chanson elle a dévoilé son identité. Puis elle est partie avec deux jeunes hommes qui ne semblaient pas ravis que tout le monde la colle.

Le brun prit la bleue dans ses bras et soupira

\- Donc elle est vivante...

\- Oui, acquiesça la bleue.

Léon savait a quel point la jolie chanteuse était importante pour son frère et sa compagne. Elle était la meilleur amie du premier, et la soeur de la seconde.

\- Frangin...elle repasse demain soir. On ira tout les trois.

Le téléphone sonna. Un colosse blond décrocha

\- Hum ?

Ses épais sourcils se froncèrent

\- Je t'écoute ma belle...

Puis un long silence. Le blond restait immobile, une lueur interdite dans le regard.

\- Tu...tu est sure Mira ?!

Je soupire de soulagement et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Il raccrocha.

\- Lucy...

La nouvelle du retour de la jeune chanteuse de répandis comme une traînée de poudre.

La salle reçu le triple de demandes que d'habitude. Si bien qu'en quelques secondes, les 200 places furent vendues.

Le gérant se prit à en rire. Au départ de la blonde, ou plutôt lors de sa disparition, la salle ne pouvait recevoir qu'une petite centaine de personnes. Et elle était toujours pleine à craquer. Désormais agrandie, elle restait pleine à craquer pour les prestations de la chanteuse a succès.

Le soir arriva bien vite. La chanteuse était dans sa loge, deux gardes du corps devant sa porte. Toutes les coulisses lui avaient été réservées, et elle était la seule star a passer ce soir. Une représentation unique.

Dans les loges "VIP", des personnes très populaires attendaient la représentation. Une journaliste aux magnifiques cheveux blancs, avec son compagnon, un acteur célèbre. Une photographe aux étranges cheveux bleus, suivis de très près par le récent patron des entreprises Fulbuster. Un producteur et une actrice rousse, en couple et fiancés. Et bien sur, isolé, le plus grand chanteur de Magnolia, qui venait de rentrer de sa tournée, Natsu Dragneer.

Dans un coin, Sting et Rogue observaient les VIP d'un regard remplis de haine. Puis les lumières s'éteignirent. Et Lucy arriva sur scène. Elle commença à chanter, tout en observant son public. Au coeur des lumières, elle ne voyait pas les visages des membres VIP. Dans un coin, elle capta quelques mèches rose, ainsi qu'un torse musclé. Son regard s'attarda sur une chaîne d'argent, et accroché à celle ci, un pendentif de saphir, représentant un demi coeur. Le coeur de la blonde s'arrêta une demi seconde. C'était le même qu'elle...elle se reprit, puis elle enchaîna le chansons. Elle sentait les regards du fond de salle braqués sur elle, avec une aura...fraternelle ?

Puis Sting et Rogue rejoignirent la blonde. Rogue prit une guitare électrique, et Sting un micro.

Les chansons défilèrent de nouveau. A la fin de la dernière, Sting l'embrassa et elle y répondit, néanmoins intriguée. Elle savait que les deux hommes lui mentait. Et avait de plus en plus de mal à faire semblant. Profitaient-ils de son amnésie pour lui faire croire des choses improbables ?

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la silhouette au pendentif sortir violemment de la salle.

A la fin de la représentation, la plupart des spectateurs furent obligés de sortir. Puis ce fut le tour des VIP. Mais ces derniers s'arrêtèrent et firent face à Lucy. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans se bras. Lucy ne comprit pas la situation et eu un mouvement de recul. Qui étaient-ils ?

Un homme aux cheveux bleus la dévisagea

\- Lucy...tout va bien ?

Il était frustré le comportement de sa petite soeur, inquiet pour elle, curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé en deux ans, et savait très bien que les autres membres des de sa famille ne resteraient pas calme longtemps. Ils faisaient un effort pour ne pas la brusquer. Mais...cela devenait trop dur.

\- Qui...qui êtes vous ?

La famille se figea et la jeune bleue recula

\- C'est une blague Lucy ?

La blonde secoua la tête et observa la petite bande. Son regard s'arrêta sur Luxus.

\- Luxus ! C'est impossible...

A ce moment là, les deux hommes arrivèrent. Ils se postèrent a ses côtés

\- Lucy. On y va.

La jeune fille ne comprenait plus rien

\- S-sting...vous m'avez montré les articles...il...il est mort !

Le blond comprit qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Lui et pas les autres. Il s'avança

\- Lucy. Je ne suis pas mort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont dit mais c'est faux...nous sommes ta famille.

Il serra les dents devant le manque de réaction de sa jumelle

\- Mais...je ne comprend plus.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Puis Sting l'empoigna par le bras

\- On t'expliquera ça a la maison ma puce. On t'avais prévenu que tu était célèbre et que pleins de gens voudront profiter de ton amnésie.

Elle acquiesça mais ne se laissa pas emmener. Elle resta figée, sur place, observant les deux hommes. Jubia finit par se laisser tomber a genou

\- Elle...elle ne se souvient pas de nous.

Et la famille ne put qu'accepter cette évidence.

Derrière eux, une jeune fille dissimulée dans l'ombre envoya un texto. Un mot. Seulement un. "Amnésique".


	6. Tout devient plus clair

Derrière eux, une jeune fille dissimulée dans l'ombre envoya un texto. Un mot. Seulement un. "Amnésique".

* * *

Lucy se retourna violemment vers ses "amis". Ils lui cachaient trop de choses. Elle avait trop de questions sans réponses.

\- Ça suffit ! Je veux tout savoir !

\- Pose tes questions, répondit simplement le brun aux yeux rouges.

La blonde grogna

\- Qui sont ces gens et pourquoi disent-ils êtres ma famille ? Pourquoi Luxus est t-il vivant et avec eux ? Qu'ai je vraiment oublié et qui êtes vous vraiment pour moi ?

Sting la regarda et soupira, visiblement embêté par la tournure que prenait les événements.

\- Lucy, ils mentent. Ils...

\- Laisse, l'interrompis le brun. Elle veut la vérité. Eh bien elle va l'avoir.

Il s'approcha de sa proie d'une démarche de prédateur.

\- Ces gens sont en effet ta famille. Tes frères et ta soeur, ton meilleur ami, ... Ta famille.

Il pouffa et la blonde le dévisagea, interdite.

\- Tu est si naïve Lucy. Ton frère n'est jamais mort. Il a survécu à cet accident. Nous t'avons fait croire son décès afin de mieux pouvoir te manipuler.

Luxus grogna et s'avança

\- C'est vous qui l'avez enlevée.

Le blond ricana et frappa des mains

\- Exact ! Quelle déduction !

Jubia ouvrit de grands yeux

\- Pourquoi ?!

Le blond grogna et dévisagea la bleue. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle, et un Grey en colère s'interposa entre lui et sa copine

\- Répond, ordure !

Le blond ricana de nouveau.

\- Pour nous venger. Quoi de plus douloureux que de perdre sa soeur jumelle ?!

Jellal grimaça

\- C'est Luxus vous visiez ? Pourquoi vouliez vous le faire souffrir ainsi ?! Que vous a t-il fait ?!

Le brun ricana et sortit un revolver de sa poche. Avant que qui que ce soit ai eu le temps de faire ne serais-ce qu'un mouvement, il l'appuya contre la tempe de la jolie blonde.

\- Vous vous souvenez de cet accident de voiture ? Celui où Luxus a "perdu" la vie. Il a percuté une voiture en tombant de la falaise. Il y a eu une seconde victime dans cet accident. Une jeune fille était dans cette voiture et n'a pas survécu.

La blonde, figée et tremblante contre le canon de l'arme, hoqueta.

\- Elle...elle est m-morte ?

Sting acquiesça, l'air sinistre

\- Elle est morte sur le coup. Nous voulions nous venger de cette ordure qui nous avait prit Yukino. Qui m'avait prit ma soeur chérie.

Il récupéra son expression de folie

\- Alors Voila ! Nous avons essayé de tuer ta soeur. Nous sommes allés à son appartement, mais il n'y avait personne. Alors nous sommes allés la chercher à la salle de spectacle. Mais cette petite est vachement solide ! Elle a survécu a la voiture que nous avions lancé à pleine vitesse sur elle ! Nous avions deux options : récupérer cette loque mourante, ou la laisser crever sur ce parking pour que vous la trouviez le lendemain. Finalement, l'idée de vous laisser dans le noir m'a assez plus.

La famille était atterrée. Ils avaient tenté de la tuer. Luxus tremblait de fureur rien qu'en imaginant cette voiture foncer sur sa petite soeur juste après son appel.

Sur le côté, Lucy n'en menait pas large non plus

\- Vous avez mentit tout ce temps !

Rogue pouffa et l'arme trembla

\- Tu t'es réveillée de ton coma au bout de 6 mois. Et pas un souvenir. Te faire croire que j'étais ton meilleur ami, et Sting ton copain, fut un jeu d'enfant. Tu ne pouvais compter que sur nous !

Jubia récupéra assez vite son sang froid

\- Vous avez commis une erreur. Celle d'accepter son retour ici. Car c'est elle qui a insisté n'est ce pas ?! Elle voulait revenir ici.

\- Exact. Nous allions donc la surveiller. Mais ses souvenirs ne sont toujours pas là !

Luxus se crispa

\- Ça reviendra.

L'homme aux yeux rouges le fixa, puis explosa de rire

\- Non, je ne crois pas..., dit-il en enlevant la sécurité de l'arme.

Tout le monde se figea.

\- Ne fait pas ça..., supplia l'aîné de la fratrie. Rien ne vous y oblige.

La rouquine s'accrocha au bras de son copain, paniquée. Et la silhouette dans l'ombre s'avança, une fois son portable rangé.

\- Vous êtes des monstres. Vous n'avez donc pas lut le rapport d'accident ?

Sting se figea

\- T'es qui toi ?

\- Me...Meldy.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la blonde terrifiée.

\- Lucy ?! Tu me reconnais ?

La blonde hoqueta

\- Je...sais pas. Je vois un prénom...c'est tout...

Le grand brun fini par s'impatienter

\- Que fais tu ici toi ? T'es même pas de leur famille !

\- J'ai accompagné Natsu, crétin.

Le brun grogna, mais son ami ricana

\- Tu accompagne Natsu ? Eh bien Lucy, tu fut vite remplacée !

Jubia secoua la tête, dégoûtée

\- Meldy est sa soeur, abruti.

Rogue grogna, dévisageant la concernée.

\- Quel rapport d'accident ?

\- Celui qui stipule que l'accident est de la faute de la Ford, commença la rose. La voiture de Luxus a été emboutie par elle. Ce qui veut dire...

Sting gronda

\- ...d'après toi, c'est la faute de ma soeur ?! Menteuse !

Meldy soupira, raidie malgré tout. Elle devait a tout prix l'empêcher de tirer !

\- Il y a eu une enquête. Il semblerais que Yukino Eucliffe ait répondu a un sms lors d'un virage. Sa voiture aurait dévié de route avant d'emboutir celle de Luxus Heartfilia, précipitant les deux dans le vide.

Le brun secoua la tête

\- C'est faux. C'est la faute de Luxus. Yukino n'aurait jamais fais ça ! Elle était si parfaite...

Son intonation de laissait pas de place au doute...

La blanche s'avança

\- Tu l'aimais...

Le brun gronda

\- Nous étions ensemble. Bien entendu que je l'aimais ! Et toi, comment pourrait tu savoir tout ça ? T'es flic ?

La rose acquiesça vaguement

\- Ouais. Et j'ai été sur cette affaire.

Rogue regarda Luxus dans les yeux, puis souris

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Une vie pour une vie...et Lucy paiera pour ça.

La détonation retentit a l'instant où une silhouette surgissait pas derrière. Puis tout fut noir...

* * *

Une troupe d'adolescents et jeunes adultes se tenaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, inquiets. Ils étaient arrivés ici plusieurs heures auparavant et attendais désespérément des nouvelles de la personne en cours d'opération.

Un blond se tenait un peu a l'écart, mortifié. Tout était sa faute. Ils avaient attaqués sa soeur pour le punir, lui, et pas un autre. Il se sentait terriblement coupable pour tout cela.

Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme aux étranges cheveux roses serrait dans ses bras une fille aux cheveux similaires.

\- Tu aurais dut faire attention Meldy. C'était dangereux.

La jeune fille regarda son grand frère avec de grands yeux

\- Je voulais l'aider. Il allait l'abattre...

\- Je sais...merci...

Lucy ne devait la vie qu'à l'intervention de Natsu. Alerté par le sms de sa jeune soeur, il était revenu et avait clairement entendu les explications des deux tarés. Dissimulé derrière eux, il avait put intervenir à temps pour décaler l'arme de la tempe de la jeune fille. Elle avait ainsi évité une blessure fatale à 100%. Mais la balle ne l'avait pas ratée pour autant, le rose n'ayant put enlever le revolver tout à fait. Apres s'être prise une balle dans la poitrine, elle était en salle d'opération depuis plusieurs heures. La blonde avait eu de la chance de ne pas mourir dans l'ambulance, mais son état était critique à son arrivée a l'hôpital.

Elle n'était, par contre, pas la seule victime. A l'instant où Natsu avait bondit sur Rogue, Sting avait sortis un revolver de sa poche et avait visé la grande soeur de sa cible. Grey était intervenu et n'avait reçu qu'une blessure superficielle a l'épaule. Il était sortis de son opération depuis déjà trois heures et de sa chambre depuis deux, les médecins étant incapable de le clouer au lit. Ne supportant pas la tenue de l'hôpital, il avait également récupéré ses affaires, et attendait désormais avec les autres, un bras simplement en écharpe.

Un groupe de trois médecins s'avancèrent dans le couloir et s'arrêtèrent à distance respectable d'eux.

\- Je suis désolé, commença l'unique femme du trio. C'est finis...nous n'avons rien put faire.

* * *

Je suis méchante...Review ?


	7. Plus de peur que de mal

Voici donc la suite !

PsychoShadow66 : moi ? Faire mourir un personnage dans l'une de mes fictions ? C'est bien mal me connaitre ! A part si j'écris du tragique, ce qui arrive très rarement, je ne tue jamais de personnage principal ! Enfin bon, tu voulais savoir ce qu'il advient d'elle, eh bien en voici la réponse...

Ccilia : hum...merci ?! Comment dois-je prendre ta réaction ? ^^ Ne t'en fait pas, j'aime beaucoup faire ce genre de coups tordus, mais j'aime trop les happy-End pour ça ! Mes fictions Drama restent du Drama. Le perso ne mourra qu'en fiction tragique.

* * *

Un groupe de trois médecins s'avancèrent dans le couloir et s'arrêtèrent à distance respectable d'eux.

\- Je suis désolée, commença l'unique femme du trio. C'est finis...nous n'avons rien put faire.

* * *

La petite famille baissa la tête en regardant leurs voisins de chaises éclater en sanglot. Luxus soupira tristement...D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, le père de ces 2 filles et 3 garçons d'une trentaine d'années était âgé d'environ 60 ans et avait fait une crise cardiaque à son domicile. L'aînée de la famille était venue l'aider à faire ses courses et l'avait trouvé étendu au sol. Les pompiers s'étaient empressés de venir, mais ce dernier était dans un état critique. Immédiatement envoyé au bloc, la jeune mère de famille avait alerté ses frères et sa soeur.

La jeune femme continua

\- Nous lui avons découvert un hématome sous-durale inopérable. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons put mais une hémorragie s'est déclenchée. Nous n'avons rien put faire. Je suis terriblement désolée. Toutes mes condoléances.

La famille, toujours en larmes, se serraient dans les bras les uns les autres.

\- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez suivre le , qui vous donnera les documents à compléter.

Les 5 frères et soeurs suivirent le docteur d'une quarantaines d'années, au teint blafard et aux cheveux aussi rares que son sourire.

La jeune femme se retourna alors vers la petite troupe

\- Vous êtes ici pour ?

Le grand blonds se releva de la même manière qu'un ressort.

\- Oui. Elle va bien ?

\- Elle est sortie du bloc i minutes. Tout va bien, l'opération s'est très bien passée. Elle est sortie d'affaire.

Le soulagement fut visible sur le visage de tout les membres de la famille. Elle allait bien.

Luxus se rapprocha rapidement

\- On peut la voir ?

La jeune médecin sembla hésiter un instant, soucieuse de l'état de fatigue de sa patiente, puis se ravisa. Ils avaient attendu toute la nuit un signe d'espoir pour leur soeur/amie.

\- Oui, mais soyez calme. Si elle dort, ne la réveillez pas. Sinon, soyez calme et évitez les questions qui pourrait l'énerver ou l'inquiéter. Elle revient de loin.

Apres ces recommandations, elle les guida jusqu'à une petite salle. Sur la porte trônait le numéro "129".

La chirurgienne ouvrit la porte et se décala afin de laisser passer la troupe dans la chambre de la miraculée.

Lucy se tenait à demi assise dans son lit blanc, la tête et le dos reposé sur un large oreiller blanc également. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le drap, et ses yeux restaient fermés, elle semblait somnoler, le visage aussi blanc que sa chambre. Un large bandage recouvrait la totalité de son buste, et la minuscule tache rouge clair au centre contrastait avec la pièce si pâle de l'hôpital.

Luxus fut le premier à entrer, puis Jubia et Jellal le suivirent. Les beaux-frères et belles-sœurs suivirent ensuite, et bientôt, seul Natsu resta a l'écart. Il semblait inquiet, mais ne voulait pas s'approcher.

Luxus s'assit au chevet de sa soeur et posa sa main sur la sienne. Aussitôt, la jolie blonde ouvrit et les yeux et dévisagea son frère

\- Lux' ? C'est bien toi ?

Le blond sourit doucement. La voix de sa soeur était faible et ses yeux à peine entrouvert, mais elle semblait simplement fatiguée.

\- Eh ouais petite, c'est bien moi.

Il serra la main qu'il tenait et sourit de nouveau

\- Heureux que tu soit toujours parmis nous.

\- Et moi donc. Mais...

Le blond la fixa

\- Oui ?

Sa soeur baissa les yeux, comme honteuse

\- Je ne sais toujours pas qui sont les autres...je...je ne sais qui tu est seulement car j'ai vu les journaux. Je sais que tu est mon frère mais rien d'autre...et jusqu'à hier je te croyait mort dans un ravin.

Son frère sourit

\- Je suis bien vivant. Cet accident a eu lieu mais j'ai survécu. Ils ne t'ont montré qu'une partie des journaux. Et il ne faut pas t'en faire. D'après les médecins, ta mémoire reviendra. On ne sait pas quand, mais elle reviendra.

Sa soeur eu un demi sourire, qui se transforma bien vite en grimace

\- Vous êtes tous ici pour moi...et je ne suis même pas capable de savoir qui vous êtes...

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, les larmes aux yeux. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant, que son frère se demanda si la jeune chanteuse talentueuse et au caractère de feu réapparaîtrait un jour...

Jellal se rapprocha

\- Calme toi Lucy. Tu a tout le temps que tu souhaite. Ça reviendra, tu verra.

La plupart des personnes présentent sortirent, et seuls restèrent Luxus, Jellal, Jubia et Grey. Ils la saluèrent et la laissèrent se reposer.

* * *

Le lendemain, les quatres revinrent. Grey avait toujours le bras en écharpe

La jeune blonde fixa ce dernier étrangement

\- Tu...tu est blessé ?

Le brun, complètement passé à autre chose, la regarda, tout sourire

\- C'est rien du tout ça.

A sa tête, il eu peur qu'elle culpabilise de nouveau. Mais elle sembla soudain songeuse...

\- Ce...ce n'est pas la première fois...c'est déjà arrivé que tu te blesse au bras

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux

\- Exact...

\- C'était...en été...tu...t'a dévalé une pente et tu t'es blessé au bras.

Le brun sourit gentiment

\- Exact. Et tu t'es occupé de moi pendant tout ce temps. Et...

\- ...c'est là que tu a fait connaissance avec ma soeur...

Toute la famille sourit. Ça revenait...

* * *

Durant les trois semaines suivantes, beaucoup de choses se produisirent. Lucy reçu l'autorisation de rentrer chez elle, et retourna dans la maison qu'elle avait acheter. Elle ne se souvenait toujours pas qu'elle en etait l'architecte, et que c'était la sienne bien avant toute cette aventure, mais se souvenait de ses frères et soeurs, de son meilleur ami et de son enlèvement.

Jubia et Grey habitaient avec elle afin de l'aider et d'être présent pour elle.

Luxus passait tout les jours, souhaitant protéger sa jumelle d'une potentielle menace imaginaire.

Jellal et Erza passaient régulièrement et s'occupaient de la maison, et de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière essayait de passer du temps en famille, mais ses trous de mémoire l'inquiétait énormément. Elle sentait que quelqu'un d'important manquait. Mais se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de dire qui...

Elle souhaitait tant retrouver son ancienne vie, mais ne pouvait l'avoir. C'était trop tard...

Ce soir la jeune prodige de la chanson donnait son premier concert depuis sa blessure. Elle devait rassurer ses fans. Grace aux journalistes, tout le monde savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé et qu'elle allait bien. Mais elle souhaitait chanter de nouveau...

Elle avait mit une jolie robe rouge et noire arrivant aux genoux, son fameux collier encore inconnu et des chaussures noires aux nœuds rouges sur le dessus. Elle sortie de sa loge et failli rentrer dans un jeune homme. Elle l'avait déjà vu...a l'hôpital...et à la salle de spectacle. C'était lui qui lui avait évité la tombe !

Elle souris. Il était magnifique. Une chevelure rose en bataille, un tee-shirt noir et un jean bleu pâle. Les manches assez courtes laissaient apercevoir une musculature juste parfaite et la naissance d'un tatouage au niveau de son épaule.

\- Salut.

Il lui rendit son sourire et elle se sentit fondre

\- Salut. Je vois que tu va mieux.

\- Oui...merci pour la dernière fois. Tu m'a sauvé la vie !

Il sourit

\- C'était rien. Heureux que tu aille bien.

Elle rougit

\- Si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander !

Il lui sembla entendre une réponse

\- Tu ne pourrais pas me le donner...

Puis il poursuivie plus fort

\- ...merci quand même.

Il rentra dans la loge à côté. Une pancarte annonçait que cette loge appartenait à Natsu Dragneer...il avait chanté le soir de son arrivee...elle se souvenait à merveille de sa voix à tomber...qui allait parfaitement avec ce physique d'Apollon.

Elle monta sur scène et commença le show. Elle faisait participer le public, rigolait et chantait. Elle était dans son monde.

* * *

Vers la quatrième chanson, elle aperçu le jeune homme rose. Elle le dévisagea, et son regard s'arrêta sur son cou. Le pendentif en saphir était le même que le sien. Immédiatement, des flashs firent leur apparition. Le jeune homme dans l'ombre avec un pendentif en saphir similaire au sien. Son premier soir à Magnolia après son accident, quand elle l'entendit chanter. Une chevelure rose en bataille. Deux yeux onyx qui la fixait avec amour.

Et elle s'effondra sur scène...

* * *

Couper ici me semble logique...vous avez la réponses a vos questions, mais également de nouvelles questions, auxquelles je répondrais dans le chapitre suivant ^^

Cette fiction sera composée de 8 Chapitres, ainsi que d'un Prologue et un Épilogue.


	8. Je ne demande qu'une chose

Voici la suite !

Merci milles fois a PsychoShadow88 et Ccilia. Bos Reviews font très plaisir !

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

* * *

Vers la quatrième chanson, elle aperçu le jeune homme rose. Elle le dévisagea, et son regard s'arrêta sur son coup. Le pendentif en saphir était le même que le sien. Immédiatement, des flashs firent leur apparition. Le jeune homme dans l'ombre avec un pendentif en saphir similaire au sien. Son premier soir à Magnolia Apres son accident, quand elle l'entendit chanter. Une chevelure rose en bataille. Deux yeux onyx qui la fixait avec amour.

Et elle s'effondra sur scène...

* * *

Immédiatement, la foule se précipita sur la jeune chanteuse. Les gardes du corps firent en sorte qu'ils ne s'approche pas, laissant uniquement passer la star masculine de la salle. Il était officiellement, son ex ou son copain. Peu importe, la situation était compliquée...mais il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Le jeune homme la saisie dans ses bras et l'emmena vers la sortie arrière, ordonnant aux vigiles d'appeler les urgences.

Il la posa doucement au sol et vérifia son pouls. Son inquiétude augmenta encore quand il se rendit compte que son cœur battait trop vite. Elle avait un problème...

Soudainement le rythme cardiaque augmenta encore et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle dévisagea le jeune homme, intriguée et alarmée

\- Na-Natsu ?

Le jeune homme n'eu pas le temps de répondre, une sirène se fit entendre. Bientôt des lumières rouges et bleues étincelèrent sur les murs et une ambulance fit son entrée dans le petit parking.

Deux infirmiers descendirent du petit camion et s'approchèrent en courant. Très vite, la jeune fille fut placée sur un brancard et emmenée dans l'infirmerie. L'un des infirmiers se retourna vers le jeune homme.

\- Vous souhaitez la suivre ?

Le rose hésita un peu, puis secoua la tête. Il n'était plus personne pour elle. Il n'avait pas à la suivre.

\- Non merci, je vais plutôt prévenir ses proches.

\- Très bien...

Et il monta dans l'ambulance qui partit rapidement vers l'hôpital de magnolia, toutes les sirènes allumées.

Le rose sortit son téléphone et envoya un simple sms groupé aux membres de son ex-famille. Il ne les avaient pas contactés depuis la disparition de la blonde. Il les avaient également vu a l'hôpital, mais était partis sitôt la blonde éveillée. La voir qui ne se souvenait plus de leur histoire était trop douloureux...

Natsu avait aimé la blonde a l'instant où elle avait passé les portes de la salle de spectacle. C'était son grand amour. Sa Lucy. Et elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant 4 annees absolument parfaites. Tout ceci partis en fumée en une nuit et 2 ans d'absence douloureuse...

Le sms était si simple...

"Lucy a fait un malaise. Elle est a l'hôpital"

Natsu rangea simplement son téléphone et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il la démarra et rentra chez lui. Chez lui, c'était un splendide studio qu'il habitait depuis 4 ans. 2 années en compagnie de sa copine, et deux années sans. Il n'avait pas changé d'appartement après la disparition de sa belle. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi, mais lui savait...ici, il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau avec elle. De ne pas être le pauvre chanteur déprimé depuis la disparition de son âme-soeur...

Il se sentait incroyablement ridicule. Mais il n'arrivait pas à tourner la page. Il espérait. Désormais qu'elle était de retour, il avait beau être terriblement malheureux, il espérait pouvoir tourner la page...parce qu'il était fixé. Il savait, il connaissait son sort. Il n'était plus dans l'incertitude de la revoir un jour. Il pouvait passer à autre chose. Ou du moins, pouvais essayer...

* * *

Pour la seconde fois, Luxus, Jellal, Jubia et Grey pénétrèrent dans l'hôpital afin de voir Lucy.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil

\- Bonjour, les salua poliment une hôtesse. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Jellal prit la parole le premier

\- Nous venons voir Lucy Heartfilia. Elle a fait un malaise il y a environ une demi heure et nous souhaitons savoir comment elle se porte.

La jeune femme sortit quelques papiers et regarda de nouveau les arrivants

\- Nous avons en effet une Lucy Heartfilia, amenée pour un malaise de troisième catégorie, mais elle est réveillée et stable. Les médecins cherchent encore la raison de son malaise.

Le soulagement fut omniprésent

\- Pouvons nous la voir ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, leur donna le numéro de la chambre et retourna à son occupation. Les quatres jeunes adultes montèrent donc voir leur jeune soeur. Mais qui aurait put les preparer à cela... ?

Une jeune fille blonde au regard vif tournait en rond dans la pièce, tel un lion prit en cage. Ses magnifiques yeux noisettes cherchaient désespérément une sortie, un échappatoire a cette prison blanche. Le petit groupe se figea immédiatement. Ce n'était plus la jeune fille fragile de ces dernières semaines, c'est une femme forte, déterminée et visiblement en colère.

Elle tourna ses prunelles brunes vers eux et s'y précipita

\- Vous êtes là ! Par pitié faites moi sortir d'ici !

Luxus la prit par les épaules

\- Ça va bien ? Tu nous fait quoi là ?! Il se passe quoi ?

La blonde le regarda comme on regarde un extraterrestre

\- Il se passe qu'en un peu plus d'un mois, c'est à dire depuis mon retour à Magnolia, personne n'a jugé bon de me dire que Natsu était mon copain ! J'ai dut attendre de recouvrer la mémoire afin de le savoir ! Et a maintenant je comprends enfin son malaise en ma présence ! Alors par pitié faites moi sortir d'ici que j'aille voir l'homme à qui je n'ai pas parlé sérieusement depuis plus de 2 ans !

Ils restèrent pétrifiés, dignes des plus belles statues de musées.

\- Pardon ?! Tu a retrouvé la mémoire Lucy ?!

La blonde soupire

\- Oui Jubia. Je me souviens d'absolument tout, que ce soit avant, pendant ou après ce foutu accident ! Alors allez chercher un médecin avant que je ne sorte par la fenêtre !

Le brun sourit. Il retrouvait sa grande gueule de meilleure amie ! Il la prit dans ses bras, et celle ci souffla, un peu ennuyée par le fait qu'ils ne perdent du temps en bêtises aussi futiles que celles-ci. Mais le brun se détache rapidement, et sans un mot, passa la porte en quête d'un docteur habilité à la sortir d'ici.

Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un jeune médecin avec des papiers en main. Ce dernier ausculta une dernière fois sa patente, puis ayant vérifié qu'elle était apte à sortir, signa les papiers d'autorisation de sortie.

La jeune blonde sauta au plafond et se rua vers la sortie, suivie par quatre jeunes adultes qui peinaient à la suivre.

Elle s'extirpa de l'hôpital et grimpa dans la voiture de son frère, à la place passager, un peu trop groggy pour conduire. Luxus prit la place conducteur, Jellal prit sa voiture et Grey la sienne, avec Jubia en passagère.

\- Emmène moi a la salle de spectacle. Maintenant.

Le blond sourit sous l'intonation autoritaire de sa jumelle. Elle était enfin elle même...

\- Oui chef !

Il démarra la voiture. Durant tout le trajet, la blonde observait l'extérieur. Elle redécouvrait la ville, enfin maîtresse d'elle même. Elle avait toute sa tête, mémoire comprise.

Elle était née ici, elle avait vécu ici, elle avait failli mourir ici. Elle en était revenue, incomplète. Désormais, elle était libre. Et il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose pour être heureuse.

\- Natsu...

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Pressés qu'elle retrouve Natsu ?

Comment se passeront leurs retrouvailles à votre avis ?

Dans le chapitre suivant, il y aura quelques Flash Back pour donner plus de trains sur le jour de son enlèvement.


	9. Reviens moi

Chose promise chose dut !

Voici le 8 et dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! C'est toujours un peu dir de dire au revoir a une fiction, j'ai donc préparé un épilogue et une petite surprise...un Bonus qui sera probablement posté dans un autre "topic".

* * *

Elle était née ici, elle avait vécu ici, elle avait failli mourir ici. Elle en était revenue, incomplète. Désormais, elle était libre. Et il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose pour être heureuse.

\- Natsu...

* * *

La voiture se gara sur le parking. Lucy tenta d'ignorer les sensations douloureuses que lui faisait ressentir cet endroit. Elle voyait encore la voiture lui foncer dessus, après la conversation téléphonique avec son jumeau. Elle ressentait encore la douleur dans tout son être, la sensation d'impuissance alors qu'elle se laissait mourir. Et celle de terreur après son réveil.

Elle secoua la tête et avança vers la salle. Une force semblait la pousser vers cet endroit pourtant le lieu de tant de malheur. Mais il était là. Son âme soeur. L'homme pour qui elle aurait tout donné. Et dont elle avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence durant les deux dernières années.

Elle se souvenait encore de sa dernière conversation avec lui, juste avant sa "mort".

** 2 ans, 3 semaines et 4 jours plus tôt **

Lucy finissait de se préparer pour la soirée. Elle devait animer 5h en chantant, dansant et discutant avec un public en délire.

\- Tu fermera le studio ?

Le rose acquiesça

\- Bien sûr princesse. Tu dois y être pour quelle heure ?

La blonde attacha son pendentif. Il le lui avait offert l'année précédente, lors d'une soirée en amoureux. A ce moment là, il lui avait demandé d'emménager avec lui. Ce qu'elle s'était empressé d'accepter.

\- A 18h. Je rentrerais très tard, le temps de ranger et de rentrer.

Le rose acquiesça

\- Ok. De toutes façons la soirée risque d'être assez arrosée. Je dormirais probablement là-bas afin d'éviter un accident.

Le rose l'observa

\- C'est la première fois que tu va a la salle si tard et seule. Tu est sure que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

La blonde sourit

\- C'est inutile. Je ne risque rien là-bas. Va t'amuser avec ton meilleur ami, et moi je vais bosser pour nous nourrir.

L'air dépité du rose la fit exploser de rire

\- Je rigole mon coeur. Va t'amuser. Tu travaille tellement en ce moment, une soirée avec Gajeel et ses amis ne te fera pas de mal. Je te promet de ne pas traîner trop tard dehors. Et de t'appeler en rentrant. Ça finira vers 23h30, je serais rentrée vers 1h grand maximum.

Il soupira et la prit dans ses bras

\- Fait attention quand même. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...

La blonde sourit, l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et prit son sac. Avant qu'elle ne puisse franchir la porte, le jeune homme la rattrapa et l'embrassa comme si c'était le dernier jour de sa vie. Elle sourit et franchit la porte, des pensées plein la tête.

** Retour de nos jours **

Ses pas la guidèrent instinctivement vers les loges. Elle accéléra en reconnaissant le décor. Elle y était presque...

Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, rattraper le temps perdu...elle avait 2 années à rattraper. Son homme lui manquait tant...

Ses pensées l'amenèrent de nouveau vers cette fameuse soirée.

** De nouveau 2 ans, 3 semaines et 4 jours plus tôt **

Elle avait chanté toute la nuit, faisant une pause de temps en temps.

Vers minuit, elle reçu un appel. Elle sourit et décrocha en reconnaissant le numéro...

\- Oui Nat'.

Elle sourit de nouveau

\- Je vais très bien. Arrête de t'en faire. Encore quelques trucs à ranger et je rentre. Et toi, ça se passe comment ?

Un sourire plein de tendresse apparus sur ses lèvres

\- Bien sûr que non cela ne me dérange pas...profite en. Et cela t'empêchera de rentrer dans un arbre parce que tu est bourré !

Elle rigola et soupira

\- Oui moi aussi je t'aime...je te le répète, je te retrouverais toujours. Oui moi aussi. Bisous, a demain.

Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Tout était si parfait qu'il était terrifié qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit...elle trouvait cela adorable mais exagéré. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver dans cette salle qu'elle connaissait depuis des années ?!

** Retour de nos jours **

Elle accéléra encore dans le dédale de couloirs et s'arrêta net devant la loge de son ame soeur. Elle hésita une demi seconde, puis entra dans la loge sans frapper.

* * *

Le jeune rose était avachie sur une chaise, probablement dans la même position depuis des heures. Depuis son départ à l'hôpital en fait...

Soudain, elle se prit à douter...et si il ne voulait plus d'elle. Apres tout, il ne l'avait pas suivie... Elle n'eu pas le temps de rebrousser chemin, que la voix du rose se fit entendre.

\- Loki, dégage. Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais être seul...

Il était assez énervé. Son assistant le collais sans cesse. Il ne l'appréciais guère à la base, mais quand il s'était rendu compte que ce dernier aimait sa copine, il l'avait haïs encore plus !

Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'il voulait être seul, que non il ne souhaitait aucune compagnie et que oui, il voulait rester ici et non aller a l'hôpital avec son "ex". Ce mot sonnait faux..."ex". Peut t-on vraiment la considérer comme telle alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais officiellement rompus ? Non, elle n'avait juste...plus aucuns souvenirs de lui. De quoi déprimer. C'était ce qu'il faisait en fait. Avachis dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, a pleurer son amour perdu.

Il finis par se retourner, étonné par le silence inhabituel de celui qu'il aimait appeler "la pie" ou "le bavard". Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en se rendant compte de l'identité de son visiteur.

\- Luce...hum, Lucy, que fait tu ici ?

La jeune blonde sourit gentiment

\- Je voulais te voir. Parler...enfin, voilà quoi...

Elle avait prévu de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle se rappelait, et voila que le stress lui faisait déblatérer des banalités a en crever !

Le rose soupira et essuya le plus discrètement possible ses yeux rouges de chagrin

\- Ok...tu ne devrais pas être a l'hôpital ? Tout va bien ?!

La jolie blonde sourit

\- Oh...oui, tout va très bien. Je ne me suis pas sentie ainsi depuis un certain temps ! Les médecins n'ont pas encore trouvé la source de mon malaise, mais ça ira...

Elle l'observa en coin. Le temps n'avait pas rendu justice à ses souvenirs. Il était encore plus beau qu'elle ne le se rappelait.

Le rose tenta de se détendre

\- Tant mieux. Tu me tiendra au courant ?

Lucy acquiesça silencieusement. Il devait être deux heures du matin, et ils discutaient là, tels deux étrangers incroyablement proches.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et le fixa.

\- Tu n'a pas changé...toujours aussi timide...mais normalement tu l'est avec les étrangers.

Le rose resta muet. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Il tilta enfin. Elle se souvenait de son comportement. Avait su repérer son étrangeté. Elle savait...

\- C-Comment ?

La blonde s'approcha doucement de lui.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je te retrouverais toujours...

Nous étions le 24 Janvier de l'an X789...

* * *

Alors ? Êtes vous d'accord avec la fin ? Elle est relativement logique non ? Elle a retrouvé sa famille et son copain.

A très bientôt pour l'épilogue !


	10. Épilogue

Une nouvelle fois, la famille s'était retrouvée chez Luxus et Mirajane pour l'anniversaire de cette dernière. Ils le faisaient depuis près de 10 ans et ne souhaitaient pas arrêter. La maison était bien plus grande, et la famille aussi.

Des enfants courraient partout, faisant des allers-retours entre la cuisine et le salon, pendant que les dames s'occupaient de la restauration.

Tout le monde était joyeux. Leur famille ne cessait de s'agrandir, et leur bonheur était immense.

Jellal était assis dans le grand canapé aux côtés de son frère et Grey. En face d'eux, dans des fauteuils, Elfman, tenant fermement Evergreen par les hanches, et sur le côté, Natsu, observant les petites choses qui courraient dans tout les sens. Derrière eux, devant la fenêtre, Lissana était enlacée par son fiancé, l'unique homme qu'elle avait présenté à cette famille qui était la sienne. Ce dernier était passé à l'inspection par toutes les femmes de cette famille, et aux menaces par la gente masculine. Il savait désormais à quoi s'attendre, mais tenait trop a la jeune blanche pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il était un séducteur qui avait trouvé une chaussure à son pied...

Dans la cuisine, Erza, Jubia, Lucy et Mirajane discutaient en tentant de sauvegarder la nourriture des petites mains de leur progéniture.

\- Je suis ravie pour ta soeur Mira ! Hibiki a l'air d'être un garçon génial !

La jeune mère observa la bleue en souriant

\- Je l'espère sincèrement pour lui, car dans le cas contraire, Elfman s'énerverait et je ne donne pas cher de sa peau !

La blonde et la rousse explosèrent de rire. La première (Lucy) échangea un regard complice avec la bleue

\- En effet ! Quand on a un grand frère protecteur, c'est dur !, lança Jubia.

Lucy acquiesça aux dires de son aînée

\- En effet...et je sais de quoi je parle, j'en ai deux !, dit-elle en observant la rousse et la blanche. Et vous êtes bien placées pour savoir a quel point ils sont énervants ! Vous qui vivez avec !

Les quatre femmes se moquèrent gentiment des dit "grands frères protecteurs".

Puis elles prirent des plats et les emmenèrent a table.

Lucy s'arrêta vaguement devant la fenêtre de la rue. 7 années s'étaient écoulées depuis son retour. 7 années de joie et de bonheurs pour sa famille, qui ne cessait de s'agrandir...

Elle sourit, consciente de la chance qu'elle avait eu, et qu'elle avait toujours. Elle était entière, entourée et aimée.

\- Lucy, tu viens ma belle ?

Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandis encore et elle se retourna

\- J'arrive Nat...j'arrive.

* * *

Nous étions le 2 Janvier de l'an X796

* * *

C'est toujours triste de dire au revoir a une fiction. J'ai donc une surprise pour vous. Pour ne pas les quitter si tôt, je vous propose un petite recueil d'OS et de drabbles qui décriront les événements importants qu'ils ont vécu entre le Chapitre 8 et l'Epilogue (Annonces, Mariages et Demandes en mariage, accouchements, tout y passe !)

Sur ce, je vous propose egalement de nombreuses fictions sur ce petit couple tout mignon, des OS, ...

Donnez moi votre avis !


End file.
